Xanthan homeworld visitors
The following is a list of visitors to the Xanthan homeworld. In 2153, a gigantic floating bazaar, home to numerous alien merchants and visitors. Among the species visiting the bazaar were Benzites, V'radians, members of Zjod's species, members of Dee'Ahn's species, Kolaran, Nuvian, and a number of other species. Borothan visitor Dee'Ahn's species visitor Kolaran visitor Marmot seller In search of the formula for trellium-D, Jonathan Archer and several crewmen from Enterprise encountered this alien merchant. The merchant attempted to sell Archer a Xanthan marmot, an animal native to the Xanthan homeworld. He told Archer that they make wonderful pets and succulent meals. Archer refused the sale. The merchant was distinguished by a bumpy head and bat-like ears, and his hands featured a ridge of flesh just above the knuckles. ( ) .}} Merchants and shoppers These alien merchants and shoppers were at the Xanthan floating bazaar in 2153 when Jonathan Archer, Malcolm Reed, and Trip Tucker visited the place to meet the chemist B'Rat Ud. Many of them sold their goods including eggs, fabric, fish, animals, and other goods. ( ) . The male alien in the eighth picture has a Kazon forehead. The 23rd pictured actor previously played an alien prisoner in the episode .|According to actor Jared Patrick Cox there were about fifty background actors in these scenes. }} File:Xanthan bazaar alien 1.jpg|''Played by Hilde Garcia'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 2.jpg|''Played by Nikki Flux'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 3.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 4.jpg|''Played by Mark Correy'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 5.jpg|''Played by Julie Sands'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 6.jpg|''Played by Adam Anello'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 7.jpg|''Played by Roy Joaquin'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 12.jpg|''Played by Jared Patrick Cox'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 23.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 24.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 25.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Xanthan bazaar alien 26.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Nuvian slave girl Slave girls At least six alien women were for sale at the bazaar by an alien called Zjod. Among the females were a Nuvian, an Oran'taku, and four more alien females. All humanoid, these females were mostly Caucasian, though one was dark-skinned. Three had prominent forehead ridges of various patterns, one had a group of bumps in a circular formation at the center of her forehead. One of the slave girls had long, pointed ears and green spots. ( ) File:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 1.jpg|A slave girl with circular ridges Played by Elizabeth DeCicco File:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 2.jpg|Another with a prominent forehead Played by Jamie Freeman File:Xanthan Bazaar slave girl 3.jpg|A dark-skinned slave girl Played by Roxanne Doman File:Xanthan Bazaar slave girl 4.jpg|Another with pointed ears Played by an unknown actress Tash's species visitor Category:Personnel lists Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed² species